Coming Home
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot filler scene for "Green Light" I imagined this conversation on the way from Millburn to Quantico because I wanted to see his reunion with the rest of the team.


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

The moment Reid climbed into the back of the familiar, Bureau SUV, Garcia recaptured his hand and held it tight. The pressure of her fingers on his felt like a warm blanket on a frozen winter day. He squeezed them tight enough to cause her pain, but she only smiled when he looked at her.

Luke started the vehicle and JJ climbed into the front passenger seat. She turned and smiled at him. How he'd missed her smiles and the warmth in her blue eyes. Luke also turned to him and nodded. "It's good to have you back, Spencer."

Spencer swallowed hard against the emotions storming through his gut. "I-" he began with a squeak, he cleared his throat, and tried again. "You're the epitome of good timing. I'm fairly certain you saved my life."

"What happened, Spence?" JJ asked, "I mean, aside from the obvious."

Luke pulled into traffic, and when Millburn passed out of view, Reid relaxed his death grip on Garcia's hand and let out a huge breath.

"You're shaking," Garcia said. "Not that I blame you, because you know, you were in prison, and you were alone, and I was _so_ afraid that something bad was going to happen to you, and – "

"Garcia…" Reid gently disengaged his hand from her grip and smiled. "I'm okay, now. You can see that, right?"

Penelope nodded, as tears meandered down her cheeks. "Yes," she gasped. "I can see that; I'm so happy you're out of that place."

"Me too."

"Spence?" JJ prodded gently.

"While I was in solitary, someone slipped an envelope under the door. It was a threat, from Shaw. He said he could get to me anywhere and that he owned Millburn. When they came for me and brought me to that room…"

"That explains the expression on your face when I walked in," JJ confirmed. "I've never seen you so terrified."

"Believe me; I was never _so_ glad to see you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Shaw anymore," Alvez said as he changed lanes. "I think he'll be too busy worrying about the Russians at FCI Milan."

Reid met Luke's eyes in the rearview. "Thanks, man. I only wish I could be there when he gets what's coming to him."

"No problem," Luke said. "I warned Shaw to protect you. He broke our agreement and now he has to pay the price. I gotta say that knowing about his little threat in solitary; I feel even better about calling in favors for the transfer."

"You didn't have to do that," Spencer began.

"Yes, I did. He threatened you and betrayed the FBI."

"Let's not talk about that place," Garcia pleaded. "Let's talk about how great it is that you're back where you belong."

"Not yet," Reid said. "We still have to get mom back, and I have to be reinstated."

"We're going to find her, Spence," JJ promised.

"Yes," Spencer agreed. "We're going to find her because we have to. I _can't_ lose her."

JJ turned in her seat. "We won't let that happen."

"I'm not sure you can make that promise. We're up against Scratch, and Lindsey Vaughn."

"What is it?" JJ asked at his thoughtful gaze.

"It's strange that out of the blue, Scratch has a partner."

"We thought of that." Alvez put in. "He needed drugs, and she was his way to get them."

"Yeah," Reid said. He faced Garcia and a genuine grin that reached all the way to his eyes, brightened his face.

"What're you thinking?"

"About you and color," he said. "In prison, there's only ugly gray and blues, and the beige of the guards' uniforms. I've waited impatiently to see one of your colorful ensembles."

"I love that word," Garcia said and giggled.

Reid shrugged. "What can I say, you brighten our lives. I love you for it."

Garcia beamed. "It's worth it to see you smile."

Reid reached over for her hand and squeezed it. "You're my sunshine, Garcia."

"Oh, that's bad," JJ teased, and Alvez chuckled.

"Hey, leave him alone while he's complimenting me," Garcia shushed.

"Sorry, Pen."

"I forgive you, Peaches because I'm so happy my sweet cheeks is out of prison."

"Me too," JJ agreed and winked at Spencer.

Reid turned to watch out of his window. The movement of the car lulled him, and he slipped into sleep.

" _I can get to you anywhere. I own this place… You better grow eyes in the back of your head."_

 _A scream for help that goes unanswered, hands punching his face and torso, something over his mouth so he couldn't breathe, and more screaming when the tip of his shank sank into the flesh of his leg, and then his arm, blended into a continuous circle._

" _I can get to you anywhere. You'll never see it coming!"_

"NO!"

"Spencer!"

"No, leave me alone... No, stop!"

"Spencer…"

He thrashed up from sleep to see all three of his friends staring at him. The SUV had stopped, and he saw the familiar parking lot of the FBI Academy.

"What?" He swiped the hair out of his face and blinked. "We're here?"

"Yes, are you okay," Garcia asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare. I'll have to get used to having bad dreams again," he said with a fake smile.

"That's not funny," Garcia said and something in her face made his stomach roll.

"I'm sorry, bad joke."

"It's okay," she said and patted his arm. "Let's go inside."

He climbed out of the car and sighed when JJ touched his hand. "Welcome back, Spence."

"Thanks."

"Come on," Luke said. "Let's go upstairs and get to work."

Spencer nodded and followed his friends through the door and onto the elevator. JJ smiled at him. "It feels like we're all whole again, Spence."

He blew out a breath. "I just want to find my mom. Then, I want to see Henry, Michael, and Hank. I missed them so much. That picture you brought… you have no idea what it meant to me, JJ."

"I'm glad."

The elevator opened on the sixth floor. They all stepped out, and Reid found himself surrounded by Tara, Rossi, Emily, and Steven. The ladies hugged him, and Steven shook his hand. Rossi embraced him and kissed his cheeks. "Good to see you, Reid."

"You too, Dave."

"I'm glad you're okay," Steven said.

"Thanks to you," Reid directed at all of them. "Thank you." He swallowed hard against tears and cleared his throat loudly. "Thank you," he said again.

"Hotch told me once that Gideon told him he thought you're the soul of this team, and now I know he was right," Emily said and hugged him again.

"I know the others won't admit it, but personally, I missed your tangents," Tara admitted.

"Do _not_ encourage him," Rossi commanded, and they all laughed.

Reid searched all their faces as they stood in a circle around him as if to protect him. "I missed all of you. More than you'll know. Thank you for visiting me. You kept me from losing my grip on sanity."

"We love you," Garcia said.

"And, we won't quit until we get Diana back to you," JJ said.

"No, we won't," Emily agreed. "Let's get started."


End file.
